


Unexpected

by xylinafuriae



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylinafuriae/pseuds/xylinafuriae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(smut warning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

The First Enchanter expected quite a bit from Knight-Commander Meredith. Being his counterpart in a professional sense he had learned her routine like the back of his hand; he expected her to be in her office an hour after the morning bell, he expected her to leave for a half an hour when the midday bell struck, he expected her to always return from that half-hour leave with a small box in her hand, and he always expected her to leave when it grew too dark to see in his study without a lantern. He expected her to sharply cut him off in the middle of sentences, he expected to hear a handful of times a day that he tried her patience, and he for her to come into his office expected twice a week in a rage over some insignificant thing he had done that irritated her.

He did not expect her to come into his office with ale on her breath.  He did not expect to see a stumble in her otherwise refined and steady swagger as he lifted his head to her. Under no circumstances, in no way, did he ever expect her to pull on the neck of his robe and pull him into a kiss as he tried to ask her what was wrong with her. He did not expect to be interrupted by her tongue in his mouth, running against his teeth and the top of his mouth.

He didn’t expect to  _like it._

It all seemed so insignificant now as he lay on his back on the dark cherry surface of his desk, pushing himself to sit up as she tore her armor off, heavy plate falling haphazardly to the floor followed by the clinking of scale mail as it pooled on the ground. His eyes took her body in, her skin pale from the consistent wear of her armor and smooth as a placid lake, breasts perked and plump, eyes blue and cold on his as she moved over him, climbing onto his desk to lean over him. Her lips were sweet on his, the overwhelming taste of ale on his tongue as she tugged on the knots holding his robe together.

He didn’t dare ask what came over her, didn’t dare tell her she shouldn’t be doing what she was doing, that she was inebriated and should return to her chambers at once.  That would invoke her ire, make her slap him and storm away… it would make her  _stop._

She dragged her hands over him, free of his robes now, her fingernails dragging across his skin, leaving red lines in tracks down his body. She muttered a curse, and he chuckled as she fought with the knot holding his trousers to his hips. Rubbing his ankles together he loosened his boots, letting them fall to the floor as she pressed her lips to his once more, biting on his lower lip as she tugged and pulled on the drawstring that dare try to stop her.

The offending knot was soon undone, the article pushed off of him and kicked off with his legs.  Those breasts he had eyed just moments ago felt warm in his touch, her nipples hard against the palms of his hands, flesh soft and pliable as he squeezed, the tips of his fingers making divots in her flesh where her skin relented to his touch. The sigh she elicited before her lips were back to his own made his cheeks burn, made his ears twitch as she dragged a hand through his hair. He felt her fingers on him, angling him; he shivered. It had been far too long since fingers that were not his own stroked that particular stretch of skin, and the touch pushed his hips toward her as he ached for more of that hot touch, those soft fingers…

She angled and pulled on him, lowering herself onto him, encompassing him. She was hot and soft, wetter than he could have ever anticipated, and he didn’t have time to act before her hips were rolling into his, her lips pressed to his own, then his neck. Coos left her lips, whispers of breath against his ears as she rocked into him, cherry wood creaking beneath them as they began to sway the desk.

“Meredith…” His fingers gripped onto her hips, weakly pulling and pushing on her as she moved over him, as if he had any control at all over what she did. Not that he cared.

“Shaa…” She moved her hips over him, angling him differently as she spoke. Grunting, she dug her teeth into his neck, biting down into his flesh, but pleasure made his head spin. “Shut up.” Her voice was a whisper against his skin, that burning his cheeks moving to the tips of his ears.  

She sat up, throwing her head back as a noise escaped her, a noise he had never once heard from his beloved Knight Commander. He squeezed her hips with the tips of his fingers as she moved faster, her noises louder, higher in her throat. She was growing tighter around him, stroking him in long, rhythmic motions that made him arch his back toward her, the back of his head against the hard surface of his desk.

“Orsino!”

She was so tight around him, so wet, her nails digging into his flesh as she came; he had nearly no choice but to follow her, her soft interior too hard to ignore any longer. He barred his teeth as her cries filled his ears, white exploding on the backs of his eyelids, his head spinning completely out of control…

When he was sure he could recall what color the head of his staff was he slowly opened his eyes, his vision slowly sharpening as he looked down at her. She was laying on his chest now, her cheek pressed against his skin, her head moving up and down with the heavy breaths he took. 

“What,” he asked through his heavy breathing, though he knew he should know better than to speak, “in the Maker’s name was that?”

She lifted her head and rested her forehead against his chin, her own chest heaving up and down as she breathed. “You’re an idiot.”

“Me?” He held back a chuckle, his hand moving to rest on the small of her back, rubbing her skin with his fingertips. “I didn’t do anything.”

“If you weren’t such an idiot,” she replied with a lift of her head to look him in the eye, “we would have done that months ago.”

He couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face, and lifting a hand to the back of her head he pulled her into a gentle kiss.  It was always his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I literally wrote this at 5:30 in the morning while I was waiting for my room mates to go to sleep. I was so tired and needed to write something, and this is what came out.


End file.
